


The Rings

by kazoobard



Series: The Brad x Rory Mythic Quest Universe [3]
Category: Mythic Quest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoobard/pseuds/kazoobard
Summary: A conversation in the Bakshi house.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/Original MaleCharacter
Series: The Brad x Rory Mythic Quest Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964773
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	The Rings

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t going to write more but everyone was so nice on my last two that it inspired me to do more, thank you guys (Rory’s faceclaim is Donald Glover)

The house is dark, the only light on spilling out from the bedroom. Rory’s in bed, on his laptop. Brad wordlessly strips off his sweater, shirt, pants, and fishes around in a drawer before finding an old t-shirt. Rory doesn’t seem to notice. He doesn’t even look up when Brad climbs into bed, but offers a soft, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“What happened at Suck-Quest today?” Rory asks, looking sideways at Brad. Brad doesn’t offer a smile back, and Rory closes his laptop. “What’s wrong? You always make a comment about how lazy that nickname is.”

“I dunno,” Brad mumbles.

Rory kisses Brad’s hand, looking down at him with his beautiful brown eyes. the knot in Brad’s stomach is soothed by his soft tone. “What’s wrong, Bakshi?”

“I wish I hadn’t stolen your software.”

“Why not?” Rory seems almost wounded at the though.

“They know i’m gay now. They’re starting to like me. And I hate them.”

Rory shakes his head. “Sorry, babe, this was always gonna happen. You can’t stay in the closet forever.”

“It was less of a closet, and more of a... guest bathroom at a party. We’d sneak in and I’d blow you and then we could go about our day.” Rory laughs at this, a soft laugh only Brad is privileged to hear. “But now they know I’m married. They know I’m in love, I have a life, I share a house and a bed with someone.”

Rory pulls Brad close, and he closes his eyes, his husband’s low voice sending a soft buzz into his chest. “So dramatic.” He pauses, fingers massaging gently into Brad’s lower back. “Wasn’t there anything good from this?”

Brad slides his hand under Rory’s shirt, his pinkie finger barely tucking under his waistband, his thumb rubbing tiny circles on his stomach. “I guess. Poppy’s got something weird going on, I could try to decipher that. David’s assistant tried some weird power play to get me to like her. I’m actually really impressed with her.”

Rory hums softly, waiting for more.

“That’s all,” Brad lies. He’s a good liar, but Rory sees right through it.

Rory shifts his weight, gently pushing Brad off of him. Brad writhes in protest, a less-than-dignified pout on his face. Rory looks at him coolly, expectantly.

“I convinced David to fuck a man.”

Rory lets out a sharp laugh, immediately scooping him in his arms again. “You did? Why wasn’t this the first thing you said when you came through the door?”

“I dunno, it was– it was too easy. I didn’t even really try.” Brad buries his face into Rory’s chest, sighing. “It wasn’t even fun,” he admits.

Rory tangles his fingers through Brad’s soft curls, his breathing steady and soothing. “Heh, they still don’t know we’re married at Cold Alliance. We could do something fun with that. Then you wouldn’t even have to talk to them afterward.”

“What, like let them find out?”

Rory hums in confirmation.

Brad looks up tentatively. “You’d do that for me?”

“Yes,” Rory says, rolling his eyes, “unfortunately i would do that for you. We’d better make it big, though. A real dick move.” He releases Brad’s hair, his soft whine quieted by Rory’s hand entwining his.

Brad looks at their hands. “I’m thinking of wearing my ring to work.”

Rory’s surprise is evident through his steady voice. A small ball of pride expands in Brad’s chest. Nobody else can pick apart Rory’s emotions like he can. “Even though people are starting to like you?”

“I don’t know,” Brad mumbles, kissing Rory’s hand. “I kinda miss wearing it. I miss having a reminder of you on me.”

Rory kisses Brad’s head silently. Brad stretches, gazing up fully at his husband. He grins. “Oh, I got a call from the architect today. he says he’s almost done with the money bin.”

Rory slides down out of a sitting position, moving so that he can spoon Brad. “We’re gonna get fucking robbed.”

“You’ll protect me.”

“Mm-mm. I will be sleeping peacefully in my bed while you bleed out in front of the DuckTales bin.”

Brad scoffs, pushing his butt back against Rory. “I’m leaving all my savings to David’s assistant, then.”

“Careful I don’t kill you myself before you get the chance.”

“Go marry Dan Williams.”

“Maybe I will.” Rory kisses the back of Brad’s neck. Brad smiles.

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Go to bed, asshole.”

“I am.”

“Good.”


End file.
